


The General's Daughter and the Prince

by Carabriikase



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: Katara and Sokka are the children of a military commander, Aang is the son of an ambassador, and Zuko is still an exiled prince, in the care of his tea obsessed uncle.The four of them are caught up among the court drama, the workings of nations, and affairs of the heart. With many tea breaks and sage wisdom from Iroh.Rated Explicit for future chapters.





	1. Late for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens in this first chapter, it's mostly just to establish setting and characters. Please bookmark or subscribe for future updates. 
> 
> Lately, I've been feeling very salty about the best ship of this series never seeing light, let alone not being endgame. So this is my solution. Making it happen myself.

Katara Awa walked down the hallway of the palace's east wing. Her heels clicked against the stone floor, echoing off the walls. Katara loved that sound. She purposely wore hard heeled boots just for that. 

Her brother was late, and she had every intention of storming into the war room and dragging him away. They had an agreement, that no matter what was happening in the world, they would have dinner together at least once a week. No exceptions. On the rare occasions when their father was home, he always joined them, but he was currently away in Faran. Katara lifted her skirts slightly as she turned the corner. She ducked back around, stifling a gasp.

Aang Vaayu and Zuko Fuoco were outside the door she intended on barging through. Aang was the son of an ambassador, expected to take over the role once his mother stepped down. Zuko was the son of an Ilatian lord. The lord with the most money, the biggest army, and the ear of the Pope himself. 

Zuko, however had been too outspoken in his father's courts, and was sent away to live with his eccentric Uncle. The two had been in Matori for a year, earning their place in the court for not only their connection to Ozai and their status of wealth, but as the purveyors of the King's favourite tea. 

Katara thought the king had good taste. She tended to spend her days in one of the White Lotus tea shops near her school, studying for hours. It was for the tea and atmosphere she told herself everyday as she walked through the doors, her eyes scanning the counter for any signs of the owners. 

Aang had been a part of her life since they were young adolescents. Their parents had always worked closely together. Aang's mother was ambassador from Matori's closest ally, Hilmar, Katara's father was the Commander General of Matori's Armed Forces. Aang was five years younger than Katara, but they had spent many hours, along with Katara's brother, Sokka, in the chambers of the palace together. Waiting on their parents to be done with meetings and councils. They had spent weeks in the palace care center together when their parents traveled until they were old enough to stay in their own rooms on their own. When they were allowed to travel with their parents, they three were always running off together for adventures.   
Aang was so similar to his mother in his ambitions for the world. He wanted to make the world safe, and better for everyone. He was passionate in his pursuits, and relentless when he found a humanitarian project. Katara truly believed that he would surpass even his mother and change the world. But he was also a child; even as he now grew into his adulthood. He was nineteen now, and although there were moments when he showed maturity and wisdom to match the sages, more often than not, he could be found among the schoolchildren, juggling, telling silly jokes. There was nothing wrong with that of course, but he took it beyond where it was considered appropriate. He would play with his food at state dinners. He would use his air bending to send peas and bits of tofu shooting across the table at one of the Lords of the court. He would encourage Katara the spill goblets of wine, and pout when she refused.   
He steadfastly clung to his playful youth, refusing to learn when it wasn't the time for antics.

When Zuko came to the palace, two years ago, it was rather awkward. Ilatian had historically been enemies of Matori, though they had reached a peace when Katara had been a child. Her mother had been one of the last casualties of their war. Ceasefire had been called four months after Lieutenant Healer Kya's death, and a peace treaty signed three months after that.  
With Hilmar, though they weren't openly at war, the nations were still at odds. 

Whenever Aang and Zuko were near each other, it was always a testosterone fueled dominance match, and Katara had no time for it. She weighed which was more worth it. Fetching her brother, or not dealing with the boys. 

She was spared her decision when they chamber doors opened. Her brother was one of the first out. The two boys instantly crowded him, demanding information from the meeting. 

“Neither of you are a members of the Matori military. Or even Matori citizens. I can't tell you anything. And I'm late for dinner with Katara.” He told them, his eyes scanning the hall. “I was expecting her to storm the room and drag me out by the ear.” 

“I wasn't far from it, brother.” She chuckled, coming around the corner. “I even brought props.” She pulled his boomerang from the sling at her hip, eliciting an offended gasp from Sokka. 

“My boomerang! Katara, how could you!” 

“Well, if you would be on time for dinner, I wouldn't need to resort to such extremes.”

Sokka retrieved his boomerang, and slung his arm through hers, leading her away from the war council filling the hall. 

After dinner, they went into the town, strolling the market district. Sokka bought Katara paints for her face, and Katara bought Sokka ribbons for his hair. They stopped at a stall for some Roroi Kumara. 

“Chief Yugoda was going on again before the meeting today.” Sokka told his sister, his lip curling into a smile. “She seems to think Aang's proposal is coming any day now. She wanted to plan a party just to give him an excuse.” Katara didn't respond, simply rolled her eyes. 

“But I hear you are at the tea shop almost every day now. For someone already ahead in all her classes, you sure do study a lot.”

“Of course I study a lot, big brother. How else do you think I stay so far ahead? They have the best tea in town anyway. And I have Iroh learning how to make kawakawa tea properly, now.”

“Ah, yes. The king will give them a title and tribe when Iroh perfects kawakawa.” Sokka laughed. 

 

 

Later that evening, Katara sat in the lounge in her family's quarters, a book propped open on the table, three containers of water set around it. Her eyebrows were drawn tightly together and her tongue poked out of her lips. She kept her arms tightly pinned to her sides, moving just her fingers. It was much harder to control the movement of her bending without using the broad dramatic gestures, But if she was ever captured, and didn't have the use of her arms, she needed to learn how to do this. She refused to ever be defenseless. She wouldn't allow her family to go through the grief of losing her as they did when her mother was killed.   
If her father knew she was studying battle bending in her spare time, he would lock her in a tower for the rest of her life. Sokka would just assign her a whole fleet of soldiers to follow her around day and night.   
She thought about what Aang would think if he learned what she was doing. He would probably turn it into a game. Or lecture her about the dangers of war. Or insist that she was perfectly safe as long as he was near to protect her.   
Yugoda was not just imagining things. The whole court knew that Aang was in love with Katara. Although she pretended to be oblivious, she had known for years. She entertained the idea of liking him back, even kissed him once years ago. So many people wanted to see them together. The Ambassador's prodigy son, and the darling of the King's court. The only thing that would make them happier, would be if Katara married the princess. Unfortunately, Yue had eyes only for the male Awa sibling.   
There was a knock on the door, Katara dropped the small ribbon of water she had managed to pull from one jar. She was pulling the liquid from the carpet as Sokka entered the room.   
“Don't they have things for you to practice at the school with?” He asked. “How are you supposed to practice healing with nothing to heal?”   
“There's more to healing than just putting water on a wound, Sok. We have to hone our control. We have to set perimeters.”  
“Ok, I get it. Anyway, I was just going to say goodnight, and let you know I'm going to a training camp in the morning. I won't be back for four days.”  
“Oh. Alright then. I'm sure I'll manage to survive my loneliness and dull life without you around.” She told him. “But you had better not be late for dinner this week. I'll send Uncle Bato after you this time.”  
His laughter followed him as he retired to his room. Katara wasn't far behind him.


	2. Mint and Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara eats many meals in this chapter, and Zuko learns that Mint and Lemon are an excellent combination.

Katara gathered her school books into her bag, adding several skins of water. She was running late, but she couldn't find her shoes.   
She rushed out her door, and nearly slammed straight into Aang, who was lurking in the hall.  
“What are you doing out here, Aang?” She exclaimed.   
“I came to escort you to campus.” He told her, beaming with pride.  
“Why?” She asked, trying to keep the wariness from her tone.  
“Well, I know Sokka is away for a few days. I'm here to substitute for him.”   
“Sokka doesn't walk me to school. We barely see each other in the mornings. We barely see each other at all. That's why we have weekly dinners.”   
“I know, I just thought it would be nice for you to have some company.”  
“Well, I'm really late, so I'm hitching a ride with the kitchen carriage. Thank you though.” She slipped around him and rushed down to the kitchens, hopping into the carriage, perching on a crate of cabbages, just as the staff loaded in the last food headed to the market.   
Two blocks away from the market stalls, Katara hopped from the cart. The storefront was rather unassuming. Just white, vine covered walls, with four large glass windows. No signs or adornment of any kind on the outside, only vibrant flower beds arranged the door.   
Inside, however, once you looked past the crowded tables, you would see that every inch of the shop was meticulously planned and decorated. From the antique teapots and cups on the high shelves, the artwork on the walls, to the very chairs and tables, Iroh Fuoco did nothing without thought.   
Katara moved through the shop, finding her favourite spot. A small table by the side window, with two seats. Katara's preferred seat was a worn, cornflower suede. There was just a hint of cushion left, and from this angle, she could see the palace, the ocean, and the bustling city. Before she could retrieve a book to start reading, a tray was placed on her table, and a chair was dragged from a nearby table to sit in the typically unnocupied side of the table.   
“You are early, Lady Katara. I brought you some matcha tea today, flavoured lightly with citrus.” The newcomer informed her, mirth etched into the lines around his eyes and face.  
“I would have been late, but I took the carriage headed for the market.” She replied. “There are new pots on the shelves, Iroh. When did you get those?”  
“They were a gift I received last week. From the Beifong family.”  
“They are beautiful. They belong in a place as beautiful as you have built.”  
“Ah, I have built something functional, your presence is what makes it beautiful.”  
“Ugh, enough with the compliment battle. You make me want to be sick.” Zuko had joined them, carrying a small pot of porridge, and three bowls.   
“Are you joining us today, Zuko? It's usually just your uncle and I.” She asked, her heartbeat thundering so loud, she was afraid the men would hear it.   
“Yes, Uncle insisted that I start spending more time actually in the shops, instead of in the office, or at the docks.” Zuko drawled. “I didn't know and uncle had breakfast together.”  
“Well, it's more like tutoring, and mysterious advice time than breakfast, but he does make the best tea I've ever had.” Katara responded as Zuko sat in the mauve chair across from her.   
“Ah, mysterious advice is a nice way of saying nonsense things he passes off as sage wisdom, but I know the feeling well.” Zuko smiled, half weary, half affectionate. Katara smiled in return.  
“What is he tutoring you in? I thought you were studying water healing?”  
“I am, but my primary education was severely lacking. My father didn't really have time to teach us, and the palace tutor was more interested in hearing himself talk than actually teaching. So I asked Uncle Iroh to tutor me in history. I don't know very much beyond the basics, and even then, it's mostly focused on Matori.”  
“So you want a view of the whole world, not just your pocket. That is very smart. Uncle taught me from a very young age, that we need to look at the whole tree, not just the closest leaf.” Zuko groaned. “And there are his silly phrases, haunting me from my own mind.”  
Iroh and Katara laughed loudly, Zuko joining them after a beat. The three ate and drank together for the hour that Katara had before class. They didn't get to any lessons that morning, but Katara felt her time was well spent, anyway. She returned for lunch break, pleasantly surprised to find that Zuko was still there. A puff of smoke escaped with Zuko's snort of annoyance when Katara placed four coins in Iroh's hand. Katara had bet Zuko would storm out within two hours; Iroh bet he would make it through lunch.  
Zuko brought out fish cakes and lemon cookies for their meal, and this time they actually studied between the banter. Iroh was teaching Katara about the Great Rift. When the tensions between Ilatian and Hilmar had become so intense, that war went from being a distant and unlikely possibility, to battlefields being bloodied almost overnight.   
Katara was fascinated by all the little details that had been involved. Even the smallest thing could have made all the difference in ending, or not even starting, a century long war.   
Katara was even more sad than usual to end her lunch and return to lessons, moved along only by the fact she couldn't afford to miss her battle classes. 

That evening, as Katara read in the lounge, there was a knock at the door. She didn't normally get visitors at this hour, and if Sokka were home early, he certainly wouldn't knock. There were several apartments within the Commander General's quarters, so the Awa family each had their own private rooms, but Sokka and Katara went in and out of the other's spaces freely. Mostly Sokka helping himself to his sister's kitchen.   
She opened the door to find Aang standing on the other side, a large, very nice smelling bag slung over his arm.   
“I brought dinner.” He offered.  
“Come on in then.” She told him, the annoyance at his unexpected arrival dulled by the rich scent of curry coming from the bag. His mother must have cooked.   
They carefully unpacked the dishes onto the oversized coffee table, and Katara retrieved plates and utensils from her kitchen.   
“How are your classes?” He asked her around a mouthful of samosa.   
“They're good. We're coming up on end of term exams, so there is a lot of stress around campus. Most of my classes carry over two terms right now, though, so I only have two exams, and they shouldn't be too difficult.” She told him. “How is your mother?”  
“She is doing well. The princess is working with us on a project for exchange programs. We will send Matori students to Hilmar to learn in schools, and vice-versa. We will start with older students, and move to the younger ones later.”  
“Sounds fascinating. I'm sure the rare Matori airbender or Hilmari waterbender will benefit immensely from such programs.” Katara answered him.  
“Yes, of course, that's what I was saying.” He began speaking animatedly about his plans, and his mother's concerns.   
When they food ran low, Katara claimed exhaustion, politely hinting at Aang to say goodnight and leave. It took a few hints, but eventually Katara was once again in her solitude.   
Until there was another soft knock at the door. It wasn't quite late yet, but it was the end of her week, she just wanted to get a head start at her relaxing day tomorrow.   
She expected to see Aang again, looking around to find what he had forgotten. However, on the other side of the door this time was Zuko; also carrying a bag. This one was much smaller though, and he also had a lidded clay cup in his hand.  
“I know it's a little late, but I just finished for the night, and wanted to drop something off for you.” He told her, handing over the packages. “I saved some of the lemon cookies for you. The children at the shelter we give our food to prefer the chocolate anyway. And this is your favourite mint tea.”  
“Oh, Zuko, thank you.” She said, her mouth watering at the thought of more lemon cookies. “Please tell Iroh I appreciate it.”  
“Oh, no. Please don't tell Uncle.” Zuko begged, his eyes growing large.  
“What? Why? You know, never mind, I don't want that answer. But how did you know I liked the mint tea of your Uncle didn't send it?” She asked.  
“Because your brother orders a bag of the leaves a lot, and I know he isn't much for tea, and you smell like mint a lot.” Zuko told her.   
“Would you like to come in and have some cookies with me?” She asked, stepping aside to give him space to enter the room. “I have no self-control around sweets, and I'll feel better if at least one other person helps me eat them all in one sitting.”  
“I'm the same. Uncle says he started giving the food to shelters so that I wouldn't eat everything myself.” Katara laughed, an image of Iroh poking Zuko in the belly as he was berated coming to mind.  
They sat on Katara's sofa, the bag of cookies placed between them. Katara took a sip of the still steaming tea, and her face lit up.  
“This is so much better than usual. Did Iroh change the blend?”  
“No, I brewed it.” He said quietly. “Uncle says I'm good with the herbal teas. I heat the leaves before I add them to the water, and that changes the flavour a little. It doesn't work with black tea though.  
“It's amazing, Zuko. I love this.” He blushed in response. Zuko wasn't used to compliments, especially as direct and enthusiastic as Katara was giving him now. Iroh was the only other one that complimented him, and he was always cryptic or teasing when he did.   
“How was the shop the rest of the day then?” She placed her cup on the table, directing her full attention to what Zuko had to share with her.  
“I don't know why Uncle prefers that part of the business.” He told her. “You have to smile, and be nice the entire time. Even when people are being idiots. 'oh, I am so sorry that you scalded your tongue on hot tea, that you requested be just out of the boiling kettle.' Of course you hurt yourself, moron, it was boiling water!” Katara laughed again, and Zuko beamed.   
“And someone complained today, that their chamomile tea tasted like a flower. Probably because you are drinking hot flower juice! Or the person that wanted no sugar or honey, and was upset that their tea wasn't sweet.  
“And don't get me started on the boba tea!” Katara was giggled heavily at Zuko's tirade to his great pleasure.   
“I don't know how Uncle does this, every single day, for hours, and he loves every second. I would much rather go back to my quiet office, with it's invoices and order forms. Money to be counted and sent. Paper, numbers, that makes sense to me. People rarely do.” He told her.  
“People will never make sense. Humans do some horrific things, with no reason that is available to the world around them.” She said. “Sometimes the reason is clear, and even the underlying, hidden reason, is still clear, but the actions are still abhorrent and make no sense.” Her eyes involuntarily flickered to the large burn scar that surrounded his eye and stretched across a portion of his face. The whole world knew the story of how King Ozai of Ilatia had become jealous of his wife's love for their son, and how the prince was increasingly more loved by the Ilatian people every day.   
He had challenged his son to a duel after a war council, in which the prince had spoken up about a strategy. The king claimed that the prince had spoken out of turn, and made a ridiculous proposal that could have cost too many lives, and given up ground in the war. And when his young son, sixteen at the time, had lost the duel, he had been exiled from the kingdom in disgrace. 

“You are right. But then there are people who make all the sense in the world.” Zuko said, his voice almost a whisper. He had looked down at his hands when he caught Katara's gaze drift to his scar, but he looked up now, meeting her eyes.  
She leaned in slowly, giving him the opportunity to back away, make some excuse. But he closed the space, resting his lips gently on hers. A soft, chaste kiss. But he had broken the seal, and he couldn't leave it there. He deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to cradle her neck. Katara was now seeking his heat, her lips parting, her tongue finding it's way to his. He tasted lemon and mint, and it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.   
Her hands tangled in his long hair. She kept her grip as she rested back on the armrest of the couch, Zuko chasing her as she went. He hovered over her, not daring to allow any of his weight against her. They stayed like that for some time. Neither of them willing to concede to the other, but also, neither of them wanting to break the spell.   
Eventually though, the tower bell rang the hour, and Zuko left, knowing that Uncle would be worried if he didn't return immediately.


End file.
